errorsfandomcom-20200213-history
SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs
SOCOM 3: U.S. Navy SEALs, is a third person tactical shooter video game for PlayStation 2 and the sequel for previous games SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs and SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs. The game was developed by Zipper Interactive in collaboration with the Naval Special Warfare Command and published by Sony Computer Entertainment. SOCOM 3 was released on October 11, 2005, and was added to the list of Sony Greatest Hits games on August 4, 2006. Zipper Interactive has been repeatedly criticized for the amount of glitches, exploits, and lags found in this game than in the previous two SOCOM titles. Description Below is a list of SOCOM 3 glitches by map along with detailed instructions on how to execute them. Please note that the glitches for SOCOM 3 are not the same as the glitches for SOCOM: Combined Assault. Proxy-Wall This is by far the crucial and easiest step in setting up to glitch on virtually any map. To Proxy-Wall, you must go up to something (a ladder, a ledge, anything that says "Jump" or "Climb") and press X. If you choose to go the ladder way, attach yourself to the ladder. Without pressing any other buttons, perform a ladder slide (X again). Do not move your right analog stick, or you will have to repeat the process all over again. Navigate to a door, tower, or boundary fence by using your left analog stick only and run parallel to the place you'd like to exit. Once parallel, run towards the object and press the triangle button. If successful, you will have exited the map, or you will be hidden. If you choose to go the ledge way, it's virtually similar. Press X to climb onto the ledge, and then move your left analog stick to where you want to go. Should you want to get back into the map, you should not use your right analog stick at all. You can run parallel to any similar looking object that you ran out of, and by performing the running slide as stated previously, you can get back in. Glitches Blackwoods * Top of Train In the small map SEALs spawn, go to the boxcars. Jump into the train, and slide to your immediate right between the first seat and the back wall. Stand up, carefully walk left, and you will be rerouted to the roof. * Exiting Small Map In the Terrorist spawn, directly behind you will be a boundary fence. Proxy-wall it. You'll then be able to slide out. Boneyard * Inside Boxes Go to the ladder of the big rectangular boxes. Mount onto the ladder, and then dismount. Go around to the left or right side of it, and perform a running slide. * Ambush Terrorist Spawn (Small Map) Go inside the big boat. Set yourself up for a Proxy-Wall by climbing the ledge and then using your left analog stick to move backwards. Still using your left analog stick, perform a running slide into the far right wall. You'll be in the terrorist spawn in no time at all. * Halfboat Wall Proxy-Wall by using a ladder. In the back portion of the half-boat, perform a running dive and you will be pushed into the wall. However, if you go to far you will become victim to one of the many "holes" in the glitches, meaning you will not be able to remove yourself unless someone shoots you. Credit Credit goes to the people who found out these glitches, Zipper Interactive for receiving numerous complaints and failing to do anything, and radejr.com